tabdpitabmfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49: The Bad Dick Boys Return
Loki'''"The Bad Dick Boys Return" '''is the forty ninth episode of TABDPITABM hosted by Josh, co-hosted by Keaton and is a reunion of The Bad Dick Boys from Episode 23. "The Bad Dick Boys Return" was released on January 14, 2019. These are some bad dicks, boys. Anchor episode link Notable Quotes My dick looks like: Adam: * someone took a dick candle and then lit that candle and then let it simmer for about 40 minutes and then blew that candle out and then put it in the microwave. * something with pause in between * a bag of garbage that I need to take out * that mouse that they found in that Dr Pepper can, but that actually was my dick * a yeast filled jar * a fortune cookie dropped on the ground run, over by a semitruck which takes it into the puddle and then shoots it back up to the side of the road where a dog eats it and then immediately shits it out * Keaton's room pre-decoration * a little tray of Peanut Chicken at the Chinese restaurant buffet * the transparent question mark they put over the Smash Bros. characters you haven't unlocked yet * how JFK got shot in the head * an adopted, hideous pitbull named My Dick * if you poured hot sauce on the floor * a pocket full of loose change, it's rusty, there's gum in there, there's a hair from maybe a bank teller who gave him the change * two-thirds of the title of the video game Red Dead Redemption, and let's just say Adam's dick has not been Redeemed! * a bag of oats * Wilson * somebody smashed a permanent marker with a sledgehammer Josh: * the most intensely tangled pair of headphones has ever seen in his entire life. * you found a sock full of jellybeans at the bottom of a river * a discarded snake skin * pizza crust they find on a dead guy's floor, like when they raid the apartment a week later because the neighbors are complaining about the smell and he's got pizza boxes and they're like "is that Josh's dick?" * a fatberg (big bundle of grease and feces that gets jammed in the sewers) * a chewed gum replica of the sunken Titanic * a rotten eggroll * if a family of pickles got in a car crash * someone dug up the corpse of Mr. Peanut * what everyone saw before they killed themselves in the Netflix Original movie Birdbox * the bad ending of Bandersnatch * those wire sculptures that look like one thing but you go to the other side of it and it's a completely different picture that looks like Keaton's dick but from a different angle or the same angle * Lee Harvey Oswald * James Franco's right arm from the movie 127 Hours * a dog that came out of a human vagina * (signed) if E.T. crawled inside a rolled up carpet and died * a mass grave for clones of the character Slimer from Ghostbusters * two-thirds of the title of the movie The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. it's not good! * Tom Hanks in Castaway after the time jump * someone angrily stomped on an aloe vera plant * Hannibal Lector's face at the end of Silence of the Lambs Keaton: * the Sydney Opera House, to scale * a bobblehead that's been used as a murder weapon * pizza rat * the Los Vegas replica of the Eiffel Tower * a rusty pair a pliers * a chewed Tide Pod * Adam's crockpot full of ingredients that's been on for a month and a half * Josh's dick * a shoelace that's been run through a potato peeler * a Choose Your Own Adventure book * a 15-year-old set of Invisiline braces * a roll of scotch tape * those wire sculptures that look like one thing but you go to the other side of it and it's a completely different picture * the grassy knoll * the Pokemon Ditto * an entire position that you would find in the Karma Sutra * like his Bitmoji, like a cartoon version of himself * a deviled egg * the candlestick in the library * a mango that's been hit with a rake * a deflated football, and not the kind of football that you're thinking * a derailed train Category:Episodes Category:The Bad Dick Boys